


Lance x Keith

by BnhaLover4235



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnhaLover4235/pseuds/BnhaLover4235
Summary: Keith has a crush on Lance but won't tell him because he has a crush on Allura. So when the paladins, Coran and the princess all give Keith the cold shoulder. What will happen to Keith?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	1. Keith runs away

Keith's POV   
Hello my name is Keith Kogane and I have a crush on my fellow Paladin named Lance McClain. But he likes Allura. When we found out about me being part Galra I was frozen and didn't know how to respond. But when I kept getting glared at by Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Coran, Allura and Lance all I could do was cry. So I decided to run away. When we stopped on a planet that had no life on it I took my chance and ran away. 'They probably won't know I'm even gone.' I thought to myself.

Lance's POV  
After we found out about Keith being part Galra I just looked at her as if she was an enemy which she is by the way.

Shiro's POV  
I can't believe Keith is part the the enemy. She was like a sister to me.

Pidge's POV  
Keith is just like the enemy, evil. I mean the Galra kidnapped my dad and brother. Keith is part of the Galra so I can't trust her.

Hunk's POV  
Keith is an enemy.

Coran's POV  
I can't believe I let a Galra get close to the princess.

Allura's POV  
I can't believe I trusted a Galra. 

Keith's POV  
I can't believe they hate me now. I mean I guess I can't blame them I am one of the enemy now. I mean Lance is the one I've had a crush on since forever but I guess that doesn't matter anymore considering they hate me now. Damn never thought I'd cry over Lance. But anyways here I am sitting in a cave that I've been living in since we landed on this planet. So what do I do now wait and hope they notice I'm gone. Yeah right they are probably to busy with each other to notice I'm gone. After fifteen minutes of crying I ended up falling asleep.


	2. Paladins find out Keith is gone

Lance's POV  
It's dinner time and I noticed that Keith isn't at the table with us. "Shiro I'm going to get Keith for dinner." I said to Shiro. "Make sure she sits farther away from us." Shiro said in a cold tone of voice. As I'm walking in the direction of Keith's room I started to feel really guilty about giving her the cold shoulder. Ah now I'm at Keith's room. 'Knock Knock' "Keith, open the door." I said. When I notice that the door doesn't open. I decided to open the door.....When I opened the door I noticed that Keith is not in her room but I see a note that is addressed to all of us! "Guys we may have a problem." I said frantically. "What is the problem Lance?" Allura asked. "Keith is gone and there is a note from her as well." I said. "What does it say Lance?" Shiro asked. " 'Hey guys it's me Keith and if you're reading this then I'm already gone. As you know I'm part Galra, and that is not something I could control because I had no idea that I'm part Galra. Any way I hope me being gone will make you all happy. Lance I love you I've always loved you. Shiro your like a brother to me. Pidge your like the sister I've always wanted. Hunk you are like the only person that was nice to me. Allura you're like the mother I've always wanted. And Coran you're like the father I've always wanted. Love Keith Kogane.' Guys we drove Keith away." I said. Allura looked at me. "Lance we need to find Keith." Allura said. "But first lets see if Red will let me or Lance become her Paladin." Allura said. As we were walking up to the Red Lion I watch as Red roars and flys out. "Wait! Red where Are you going?!" Allura shouts. "Allura get the castle to follow Red!" I shout. "Right." Allura says to me. As we are following Red I noticed that we are going back to the planet that we had rested on. "Guys this is the planet we rested on four weeks ago. So Keith has to be there." I said. 'Keith we will save you.' I declared.


	3. Paladins save Keith

Keith's POV  
As I'm sitting in my makeshift home freezing my ass off I noticed Red flying towards my cave and then that's when I see the castle ship landing. I did the only thing I could think of which was to run farther into the cave. 'Shit! That stupid lion!' I thought as I ran. "Keith!" I hear Lance yell as he enters my cave. As I'm running farther into the cave I see a hole and decided to hide in there. "Keith I know you here. Red is the one who lead us here." Lance said. I crawl out of the hole to face whatever insults Lance has in store for me only for me to pass out.

Lance's POV  
I watched as Keith crawled out of a hole only her to pass out. "Keith!" I scream as I rush to catch her. "My god Keith your freezing." I said in a worried tone of voice. "Shiro! I found Keith." I said over the intercoms. 'Alright, bring her to the castle.' Shiro said. 'Oh Keith what have we done to you?' I questioned to myself. I down at her arm notice something. "SELF HARM WARNING!" Keith has been cutting herself. 'Damn it!' I thought. As I continued onto the castle ship. "Hey, Shiro." I greeted as I walked onto the ship. "Lance, is Keith okay?" Shiro asked. "Yeah she's totally fine other than the fact that we all caused her to cut! Like every time one of us glared at her she broke even more! But we were to busy being assholes to her to even notice her fucking depression Shiro!" I screamed. "And on top of that she was freezing when I found her! But other than when she comes to she will terrified of us because we were assholes to her! You know we didn't even ask Keith how she felt when we found out she is Galra! All we did was turn our backs to her and push her away! She could have died and we wouldn't have known! Did you even think for a second that she wanted to be Galra!?" I screamed. "Lance you need to calm down." Pidge said to me. "Yeah I mean her being an enemy is better than anything." Allura said. "Allura get it through your thick skull Keith was trying to kill herself because of us!" I screamed at the Princess. "Lance why are you defending that monster?" Allura said. 'I can't believe she said that." I thought. "How can you say that like she has ever hurt someone!? I mean Keith RAN AWAY because of us why can't you see that! And on top of that we made her feel like shit because of her heritage! I mean as was walking to her room earlier today I was feeling guilty!" I screamed. "L-lance?" I hear a small voice. When I realized Keith was awake it was to late she ran away again. As I chased after Keith I watched her run off the ship. "Keith! Stop please!" I shouted out. When I notice that Keith won't stop any time soon but I notice that Keith is headed to the cave I found her in. "Keith!" I screamed. "What Lance what could you possibly want huh!?" Keith shouted. I watched as tears run down her cheeks. "Come back with me please." I said gently. "No! I can't take the the mental abuse anymore Lance!" She said shaking. "I know I just screamed at everyone for what we've done to you. I mean I was a complete dick to. And I read the note you left." I said. "Oh yeah make me feel even worse when I know everyone hates me because I'm Galra. You know I can't control my heritage Lance! But did you even think that I wanted to be part of the enemy?! No you fucking didn't because you didn't care! And don't act like you love me because I know you don't! I hate that I'm Galra and then the person that thought of as a brother said some very heartbreaking words to me." She said with a shaky voice. "What did Shiro say?" "'You're probably the reason your parents are dead!' Hearing those words killed me Lance!" She said crying. 'Cough cough' I snapped my head up to see Keith getting extremely weak. "Keith!" I screamed. She looks up at me with almost the most lifeless eyes I've seen in my eyes. 

Keith's POV  
'Red come to us.' I say through my bond. "If only Red were here to help you." Lance says. "S-she is coming L-lance." I say in a shaky voice.

Lance's POV  
Keith is extremely weak right now. "Keith have you eaten at all?" I ask. "N-no." She says. 'Wow Keith you really broken.' I thought to myself. "Hey Keith I have a question." I said. "Y-yeah Lance." She said. "Do want some food?" I asked. "Y-yeah." She said. I picked Keith up and carried her to the castle ship. When they arrived Allura scoffed and glared at Keith. "Keith." Allura said coldly. "Allura we need to put Keith in a healing pod." I said. "No! That monster isn't going to be healed!" Allura screamed. "Allura, your father will be most disappointed with you behavior." Coran said. "But she is a Galra." Allura said. "That doesn't matter. It is our fault that Keith is in this condition." Coran said. "Fine, that monster can use the healing pod." Allura said while glaring at Keith. "Allura I can't believe you!" I scream. "But Lance you hated her to." Allura said trying to act like Keith is a threat in her condition. "Princess, Lance and Coran are right if had just asked Keith how she felt about this situation she wouldn't be like this. Holy shit, Lance, she is freezing and she has a fever." Shiro said. "Feel her Allura." I say to her. "Fine. Holy quiznak you are right. Keith fell into a coma Lance! We have to do something!" Allura said with worry in her voice. "Allura I think we all need to apologize to Keith." Hunk said. "But she is one of our enemies." Allura said. "Yeah but when Red sensed Keith's body temperature drop dramatically is when she few to Keith. And Keith summoned Red to help us." I said. "Lance bring Keith to the healing pod." Allura said. After we put Keith in the healing pod is when saved Keith's life.


End file.
